


Sins of My Hands and Flesh

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, D/s undertones, Glove Kink, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Riding Crops, Size Kink, Soft Kylux, Top Hux, a lot of different sins gathered in one space, bottom kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troop inspections and establishment of power make Hux feel the same primal lust that any other being would get from intimate touch.  In a word, Hux is incredibly horny right now,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of My Hands and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is the centerpiece of my Kylux Trash Collection - tell all of your friends.
> 
> I am a card-carrying member of the "Kylo Ren Has A Huge Dick Club" - don't get me wrong. That's something that brings me infinite joy but then I thought what if our favorite ginger bastard did too? So I wrote a thing with Kylo thirsting over Hux's big fucking cock. Truly, I have not created a messier child. I also had some very, very specific needs so if this fic seems a little... indulgent... bear with me. I had to coalesce them into one place so I don't loose them.

            Under his helmet, Kylo swallows once more to try and wet his throat.  It’s of absolutely no use.  Again.

                They’re on some hot world, not a dry heat like Jakku but damp, muggy, boundless rainforest stretching in all directions.  Thing is, it’s not the heat that’s he’s suffering from.

                I’t’s Hux.

                Hux’s Force signature burns as hot as a sun today, fully in his element as he inspects the latest installation, as this world is the First Order’s newest acquisition. It’s rich in resources that are badly needed and it provides a good hiding place for what one doesn’t want found – namely another major base of operations.  Kylo should know what its coordinates are, what exactly is being deployed here, how long they will stay – yet none of it sticks to his mind.

                His sole concern right now is on Hux, and more specifically one part of Hux’s body.  Troop inspections and establishment of power make Hux feel the same primal lust that any other being would get from intimate touch.  In a word, Hux is _incredibly_ horny right now, even if he hasn’t acknowledged it yet. Kylo’s been peeking into his mind all day and he can just touch the outer edges of Hux’s sex drive, which has manifested itself in one way.

                Hux’s cock looks as though it’s about to burst out of his trousers.  No, Hux’s _huge_ cock.  Force, it’s too much to not linger on, even if Kylo’s supposed to be the silent power behind Hux’s words.  Kylo doesn’t try to see if anyone else has noticed ; Hux is more than enough to inspire the strictest of discipline, eyes forward, back straight, never mind that your commanding officer has a raging hard-on right now.

                Its outline is painfully clear against the right side of his trousers, past halfway down his thigh and were it not for the fact his pants are black, Kylo is sure he could see the wet spot being  made.  Hux _always_ gets wet when he’s hard, without fail.  He pictures it now, his foreskin pulled back, shiny pink with slit and then he’s pale down to the base, the shade of his pubic hair darker than that on his head.  Kylo wants to drop to his knees, rip off the mask, and take Hux in his mouth right there.

                _You’re torturing me._

Hux makes no motion to indicate he heard it, arms clasped behind his back and puffing out his chest as he listens to one of his colonels talk about the latest tanks in use.  Kylo shifts on his feet, raging in silent frustration as Hux turns his back to him and hangs on to every word said to him.  Damn him right down to his form-fitting boots, he’s _pointedly_ ignoring Kylo now.

                _Which is why I brought you, darling.  I know you can be good for me._

Fuck.  Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck._ Kylo bites his lip and kicks a small cloud of dirt up – this _is_ a game, and Kylo wasn’t even aware that he was playing.  So Hux didn’t bring him because he needed a second opinion on the base, no – he wanted to see how long Kylo can hold out before he commits some egregious sin.  It makes Kylo’s blood boil and his already heavy arousal crank up even more. 

                “Lord Ren, would you step forward please?” 

                Kylo does, sweating even more profusely as he reaches Hux’s side.  “Yes, General.”

                _I love it when you call me that._

_I know._

“Accompany Sixth Company to the other side of the continent and see that their final operations are completed smoothly – report back to me when finished.”  No one but Kylo sees the little upturn of Hux’s lips as he issues the order – or the subtle shift of his cock.

                Kylo reaches out with the Force to touch him, like running a finger up the underside.  _Are you sure about that?’_

_Your services are not required._

”Of course, General.”  Kylo seethes with rage but he’ll listen – for now.

                “Further instructions are on your datapad – see they are followed.”  With that, Hux turns on his heel and walks towards the headquarters building, between rows of tanks and troopers whose armor reflects powerfully in the sun.  Kylo could throw him off balance with a thought, perhaps even lob some jungle fruit at his head.

                The thoughts of being further denied Hux’s touch make him rethink that decision – maybe if he plays right, he’ll get what he wants sooner.  Besides, it’s certainly not as if they plan on being here long.

                There’s a shuttle waiting to take him and the other commanding officers of the company to their destination and even though he’s become rather commonplace amongst the front ranks of the First Order’s army, he’s still given a wide berth.  Good.

                He doesn’t bother to strap in once the shuttle is loaded, either.  He sinks into the Force, trying to reach Hux’s mind.

                All he sees is Hux smoothing the front of his pants, gloves still and cock still hard.  He’s talking to someone and really, this is just Hux testing the mettle of his immediate subordinates – can they look him in the eye when he practically has his dick hanging out?  God, it’s not fair in the least, not when Kylo could be under his desk with his mouth and throat stuffed full and making Hux squirm.  He’s good at that, really good at it. 

                Kylo thinks back to that first time when he found out Hux was hung like that.  He’d been angry about something that really didn’t even matter and Hux was the only one brave enough to not back down from him.  Whatever it was had evaporated upon entering his rooms on Starkiller, as Hux was completely naked, on his way to the shower and like always, had stood his ground and looked Ren dead in the eye.

                All Kylo had been able to focus on was Hux’s cock, soft, uncut like him, and bigger flaccid than most were when hard.  Even Kylo had felt small in comparison and his words had been “you are welcome to stand there and gape or join me, Ren.  The choice is yours.”

                That had been almost three years and a lifetime ago, Starkiller gone and the relationship between having moved from a warm body and a good fuck to an actual relationship – but Kylo’s burning desire for Hux’s body hasn’t slackened in the least.

                He shifts in his seat as they enter low orbit, floating for a second before the internal compensator kicks in.  He so badly wants to touch himself, maybe try and relieve some of the insane pressure Hux has put on him.

                Instead, he pulls out his datapad to at least attempt understanding what it is Hux wants him to do.  Like hell if Kylo’s actually going to know down to the smallest detail what Hux wants – he’s not a military genius, his rank of Commander half honorary.  Not even Snoke asks him about the minutiae of military operations.  He knows Hux covers that to the point of being pedantic in his notes.

                He finds the appropriate file and begins reading.

                The only thing there is a picture of Hux’s semi-hard cock, a drop of precome hanging from the end and the caption beneath it saying _I know you want this – but we have work to do._

It had been tightbeamed to him – which means Hux used valuable bandwidth to send him a dick pic.  Kylo is flattered but confused – why is he being sent?

                Kylo taps out a message back to him.  _And you say I’m a tease – tell me, why am I being sent away when I could be in your bed?_

The shuttle bucks as it reenters the atmosphere and below, the landscape looks much the same.  Kylo hears the pilot say “ETA fifteen minutes” and turns back to his datapad.

                _Because, I can’t function with you here.  You know that._

                Good to know that Hux is just as insatiable as he is and alright, it’s true.  Lately they’ve been so attuned to each other that it’s near impossible to drift far – already, Kylo feels like a major piece of him is missing.  He imagines Hux whispering that to him, his voice low and sultry from sex.  Hux always sounds best when it’s just the two of them, beneath sticky sheets and covered in marks from sex that Kylo has only ever been able to call athletic.  He wants that right now just as much as he does Hux splitting him open and making him taste come in the back of his throat.

                Kylo scrolls back up to the picture and studies it more closely, the insanely high resolution making him look better than even real life.  In the background, he realizes it was taken in his office back at the other base, perhaps even right after Hux finished dispatching orders.  Fuck, he’d been unable to resist showing himself to Kylo and that… that makes Kylo stiffen so hard that it hurts.

                _Touch yourself later.  I want to see it._ Again, Hux’s voice plays through his mind.  Kylo starts to reach for himself but stops, forgetting that Hux isn’t actually there.

                _Tit for tat, Hux – you had better be more than a voyeur._ Where the hell Kylo will find time – or privacy – to jerk off with Hux is beyond him – but he already knows he’ll do it.  In fact, it was going to happen anyway.  He’s already tingling to hear Hux’s voice through his headphones, almost as good as the real thing as he instructs Kylo on _how_ to make himself come.  It’s a small tragedy that he has no toys with him, a fact he hopes Hux is aware of.

                _Of course, darling._ There’s always a little caress after Hux calls him that and Kylo rubs his thumb over his palm, as Hux is want to do.  It’s already been too long with Hux’s tactile reassurances and encouragements, and he’s only been away from him for an hour.

                Kylo watches the connection go offline, left with his own thoughts and his painfully hard cock.  He subtly grinds his palm against himself as the shuttle lands, adjusting his robes so that it’s not quite as obvious.  Hux is a little too far now to reach out in the Force and touch so he shoves him out of his mind for the time being. 

                The base commander finds him and Kylo does his best to project angry compliance – listening to the man’s high-pitched voice is more than enough to make his annoyance genuine.  He’s probably one of those “brilliant minds trapped in a terrible body” types that Hux is sure contain far too much ambition and has a fondness for.  They make excellent commanders and potential rivals.  Kylo just thinks Hux gets off on outsmarting most everyone he meets.

                Operations here appear to be far larger and it’s more of a mining camp than it is a base.  Kylo half-heartedly walks around, inspecting the machines that will bring what the First Order needs from the soil and fuel Hux’s juggernaut.  That thought alone perks his interest in his lover even more and he has a vision of himself bent over in front of Hux, getting fucked deep as the _Finalizer_ and her sister ships raze some New Republic world to ashes. 

                Picturing that makes it even more of a task to listen to this glorified oaf.  He tries to delve deep enough to get the sensation of walking freshly fucked, his ass sore and his body resonating with Hux’s lingering touch.  Most of the time he feels legless after sex with Hux, the task nearly always falling to him to get a cloth to clean them up.

                “Is this all to Hux’s satisfaction, Lord Ren?”

                Kylo hadn’t even realized they’d stopped.  “Absolutely – compile your report and I’ll hand it in personally.”  Any excuse to talk to his General, really.

                “I’ll have it finished by sundown.  Would you like to be shown to your quarters?”

                “At once.”  He’ll finally have a chance to take care of himself – it’s no trouble if he has a round for just him.  Getting it back up for  Hux to see is no trouble at all.

                Kylo has private accommodations in the same building as the other commanders and once he sees it, he realizes Hux must have pulled a couple favors for him; he’s got his own refresher, a double cot to sleep on, a new looking mattress and…

                His pillow from their bed on the ship.  Kylo smiles under his helmet as he closes the door and walks over to the cot, taking his mask off and burying his nose in its coolness, smelling of their bodies, sex, and tangible contentment.  Kylo knows that Hux is all steel and efficiency but for him – and him alone – he has softness, tenderness.  He takes quiet pride in his own thoughtfulness and Kylo knows just how smug he feels for putting this all together for him.

                He pulls out his datapad and taps a message off to Hux.  It’s a four hour time difference between them, late afternoon on this side of the continent and solid night over there.  He sincerely doubts that Hux has even considered sleep yet, not with all of this activity going on.

                _Thank you for the cot – it’s nice._

Hux doesn’t immediately reply so Kylo takes a few minutes to eat a ration packet and start to peel out of his sweat soaked robes.  He’s damp right down to his skin and the more he takes off, the worse he realizes he smells.  If he’s going to get _any_ enjoyment out of camming with Hux – or whatever it is he has planned – then he’ll need to clean up first. 

                He leaves everything at the foot of his cot and once he’s stripped naked, gets his datapad and brings that picture of Hux’s cock back up.  Right away his right hand goes to touch himself, already hard.  His own cock feels particularly thick in his hand today, the heat and humidity loosening everything up and letting just a little more blood flow where it needs.  It’s like the heat has seeped right into his skin and it drips out with his precome, flowing freely from the slit.  Kylo tastes himself as he adjusts the picture so that it’s more of a close up, spending time studying every considerable inch.  Force, it makes him wish he could manifest Hux out of thin air, just so that he could fuck himself stupid.

                Kylo ties his hair back and scoots up the cot so that his head lies on the pillow, propping the datapad on his chest as he uses both hands on his cock, moaning into the hot, clammy air and letting his frustration vent.  His toes curl in as the calluses from his saber move roughly over the sensitive parts of his flesh, imagining Hux and his strong hands on him.  Hux can play him so well that Kylo feels like he’s imploded before he ever comes, much less has Hux inside of him.

                He’s interrupted by a connection request and, annoyed, sees who it is.

                It’s Hux.

                Kylo gets up and walks over to the communications console flicks the audio only switch.  “Hux?”

                Hux’s voice is at that low, aroused pitch that makes fire claw at Kylo’s belly.  “I hope I’ve not caught you at a busy moment.”  In the background, he hears what sounds like a mattress creak and the sound of…

                Shit, he’s playing with his cock, pulling it forward and letting it smack his belly.  That’s the only thing that noise could be.  “Well, no.  I was about to get in the shower.”  Kylo looks down, his right hand still wrapped in a death grip around his cock.  He’d been getting close, too, and just _listening_ to Hux touch himself is almost enough to push him over the edge.  He watches as a particularly large bead of precome drips from the end of his dick to the floor; he’s too far gone to stop himself now.

                “I… I was about to get in the shower.”  Kylo rubs the flat of his palm over the head and _Force_ that feels amazing.  His whole body feels like it contracts in on itself.  “The jungle literally stinks.”

                Hux “hms” on the other end and Kylo see it now, the pale moonlight reflecting off of his skin, licking his lips in anticipation, maybe waiting for Kylo to sink down onto him.  “Don’t take long, Kylo, I think you’ll enjoy what I have planned.”

                Kylo half hears it; he’s biting into the side of his mouth, muffling himself as he releases all over the floor in front of him, the heavy smell of come filling his nostrils and making the muggy air even more cloying.  “I’ll be as quick as I can, babe.”

                He switches the audio off and on shaky legs, heads for the refresher.  Not even the relatively strong First Order issue soap is enough to scrub all of the sweat from his skin, so he settles for stinking less.  His cock doesn’t soften the entire time, either, flushed angry red and still weeping with slick.  He almost comes again when he washes himself between his legs, cupping his balls and touching his hole the same way Hux does when he’s prepping him.  It goads him into moving quicker, and soon he’s back in front of the console, wireless receptors in his ears and sitting in the chair as he finishes readying himself for Hux.

                Hux hasn’t gone anywhere when Kylo turns both the camera and audio on.  “I’m ready.”

                At first, Hux is audio only.  “Just a moment.”  He hears the shift of metal, a small “clang” and then the screen is filled with Hux from the chest up.  The only light that bathes his face comes from the built-in illumination  on his console but it’s enough to highlight his sharp, handsome features.  His hair is out of its usual regulated hold, falling across his forehead almost down to his eyes.  Kylo’s breath is stolen away as he takes in more of Hux, his dogtags nestles between the toned outlines of his pecs and when he brushes his hair back, Kylo sees that he’s got his gloves on.

                “I thought I’d try to indulge you, since we’re currently several thousand kilometers apart.”   Hux touches his own neck with his right hand, the dark leather gorgeous against his skin.  “I crave your fingers around my neck, Kylo.”  Hux touches the bruises left there the last time they fucked, fading into nothingness but beautiful all the same.

                “Yeah, that… I want it too, Hux.”  Kylo’s already reaching for his dick but one look from Hux stops him.  “I could choke every scream you wanted out right now.”

                “So you assume you’d be the one on top?  Oh Kylo, that’ll cost you.”  Hux licks his teeth and straightens his shoulders.  “Hands where I can see them, darling.”

                Kylo raises them and bites his lip, ears _burning_ for his next command.  “I messed up, sir.”

                “Tell me.”

                “I touched myself before.  I couldn’t help it, just… earlier when you were doing your inspections, I got so fucking _horny,_ watching your cock in your-”

                “Quiet – I know.  You don’t think I was showing myself for everyone else, do you?”  Hux zooms the camera out and pans it down just an inch; he’s fully hard now, his thick, long cock lying against his stomach, the head well past his navel.  “Is this what you wanted, Kylo?’

                “Yes, sir, it… it is.”  Kylo balls his hands into fists, his dick throbbing.

                Hux puts two fingers at the base of his cock and pushes it forward, making precome strings from his belly to the tip.  “Did you think about this when you came?  Deep inside of you?”  His fingers curl around the bottom half of his shaft and ever so slowly he gives himself one long, languorous stroke, closing his foreskin up and making precome leak down the underside.  “Or perhaps down your throat, stretching that filthy whore’s mouth of yours out so that I could fuck you to my liking?”

                Kylo moans so loudly that he’s sure someone in the quarters next to his will hear him.  “Please.”

                “Please what?”

                “Please, _sir.”_ Kylo’s shaking hard with how badly he wants to touch himself, touch Hux.  “I need that, need your cock opening me up.”

                Hux inserts his gloved left index finger under his foreskin and traces around the circumference, coming away shiny-wet with precome.  “Touch yourself for me – I want to see how much you actually want it.”

                Kylo reaches for his cock-

                “Not there, boy.”  The verbal slap is enough to make a chill race up Kylo’s spine.  “Your nipples,  and only them.  You will tease yourself until you stop.”

                “Yes, sir.”  Kylo slides his hands over his chest, palms first against those sensitive little peaks.  He presses hard into them, rubbing them the same way he does the head of his cock.  He uses the Force to subtly adjust the camera downwards, showing Hux his full torso and hard dick, precome now leaking off of his balls.  Hux sits enraptured, watching Kylo throb.

                “Good, very good.”  Hux tugs at his balls and rubs his slit with two fingers, the sound loud enough to be picked up for Kylo to hear.  “Harder.”

                Kylo pinches his nipples, twisting and teasing and making himself whimper.  Hux said nothing about being quiet, so he lets himself go.  He’d have already come were it Hux touching him like this but when it’s just him, he can hold back.  He feels his balls contract and loosen, hugging all the way up to his body before coming back down to rest against his seat. 

                “Absolutely beautiful, Kylo, you’re doing so well.”  Hux is easy in giving praise – but only if Kylo keeps doing as he’s told.  Hux shoves himself backwards so that Kylo can see him better, his long, long cock pointed straight up in the air.  He makes strings with his precome, raising his hand above his head.  “Do you see how thick it is today, Kylo?  This is just from watching you, knowing I’m making you just as wet.”

                Kylo nods, his breath coming in short little gasps.  “I’ve been wet all day, Hux.  Fucking loved watching you in your uniform, showing…”

                “Showing what, Kylo?”

                “Showing everyone you’re in charge, and why.”  Kylo tastes his own words, knowing what praising Hux can do for him.  “Showing off your big fucking cock and daring anyone to say anything.”

                Hux grabs himself and smacks his cock against his palm and belly.  “Show me how wet you are, Kylo.”

                Kylo does, tilting his cock right towards the lens and milking himself.  “I wish I could taste you, Hux.”  Going against what he’s supposed to do, Kylo coats the end of two fingers and tastes, sucking greedily just the same as he would if it were Hux’s dick.  He shoves them knuckles deep, choking on them while he keeps jerking, precome soaking his knuckles on his other hand.

                “Do I taste good, darling?” 

                Kylo eyes the screen and nods,  his pulse far too loud in his ears and his body starting to burn with the beginnings of another orgasm.  “Hux, I’m sorry, I… I’m _close._ ”

                “Stand up, and look in the locker at the foot of your bed.”  Kylo gets up so fast the chair clatters over, and finds the locker already unlocked.  In it is one of his rings and a full bottle of lube, swiped from the med bay.  Kylo takes both and gets back in front of the camera, the view on Hux’s end being nothing but his lower body.

                “You know what to do, darling.  Put that ring on and fatten up that cock for me.”  Kylo slides it over shaft and balls, nearly jumping out of his skin when he feels just how _tightly_ it’s on today.

                “Good?”  Hux is slumped in his chair, making sure Kylo can see both his cock and face.

                “It’s so good, sir.  Th… thank you for sending them.”

                Hux slides his own ring on and really, it doesn’t look like it’s nearly enough to contain him.  The black silicone nearly disappears at the base of his cock, far thicker than even its sturdy construction.  Hux stands and turns to the side, letting Kylo see just how big it makes him.  Every vein stands out, his balls hanging heavy and close together where they’re gathered up.  He uses his left hand for a couple of showy strokes, making Kylo’s mouth water profusely before he sits back down.

                “I want to see you use both hands, Kylo – like this.”  Hux places one above the other on himself, his gloves slick with lube as he fucks upwards; his hands aren’t nearly big enough to cover him completely, and Kylo’s just barely do.

                Kylo grabs his chair and mimics Hux, mesmerized by what he sees.  “Hux, that’s so fucking _hot.”_

“It’s not anywhere nearly enough to compensate for you, darling.”  Hux moans, his dogtags moving across his skin as he leans his head back.  “Your mouth and hole are so fucking _perfect._ ”  Hux bites his lip at the camera and yeah, he’s about to explode.  Maybe he’d played with himself before he got on cam as well.

                Kylo’s fingers are covered in precome, stupid on lust from watching Hux ruin himself.  “Hux.”

                “I know, darling, I know, just…”  Hux doesn’t finish his statement.  Instead he leans forward, open mouthed as he comes _hard,_ shooting right into his mouth and all over his face.  Kylo doesn’t even feel the first pulse of his own orgasm, the first shotgun blast soaking both him and the console in front of him.  The rest ends up in his face and hair, taking with it a good deal of his frustration at being so far away from Hux.  He can’t take his eyes off of Hux; he’s absolutely coated himself, his hair plastered to his forehead and one eye closed so that it doesn’t drip.

                Kylo wishes he’d recorded that one – he’s seldom seen such an orgasm from Hux.

                “Holy _shit_.”  Hux’s normally clipped, sophisticated tone slips and some of his ancestral Arkanis peasant side slips out.  Kylo smiles and wipes the come out of his face so he can see Hux in afterglow mode.

                “That was _incredible –_ but you look like you weren’t expecting that.”  Kylo eats some of the come dripping down his body and watches Hux do the same.

                “I… wasn’t.  Not on my own anyway.”  Hux looks absolutely worn out but content, even if Kylo does feel a touch of sadness at his being there.  “Next time I’ll work on keeping you under control too, but I’m rather tired.”

                Kylo licks his lips and blows a sticky kiss at him.  “Yes, sir.”

                “We won’t be apart long, Kylo, I promise.”  Hux smiles, melancholy making his voice soft.  “I need to go.”

                “Can I at least watch you take the ring off first?”

                Hux stands and zooms in on his dick, the ring coming off with protest.  He bends down just far enough for Kylo to see his mouth as he sucks it clean, and Kylo knows he’ll fixate on that for a little while.  Part of him very much wants to put his fingers in his ass and try to fill the void Hux’s absence has left.

                “I miss you already, darling.”  Hux smiles and even with come on his face, manages to look like any other lovesick bastard.  “I trust we’ll see each other tomorrow?”

                “By your command, Hux.”  Kylo watches him until the connection cuts off, wishing now more than ever that he was just someone else, someone who didn’t have to leave his lover for inane reasons like base inspections or troop deployments.  He sometimes misses the rage he used to feel but now… now he just wants Hux.

                More than anything.

                He falls asleep soon after nightfall, another orgasm later and his thoughts swirling around Hux.

___

                They spend a month planetside.  With particularly long nights, it feels nearly interminable. 

                Mining operations are set up far quicker than Hux had originally anticipated and at first, it had only been an extra week to see them working efficiently – fine.  Kylo’s patience could hold out that long.

                It was Snoke who wound up making the decision for them to remain that long.  His first appearance in months and it had come in the dead of one of those twenty hour nights, speaking to both Kylo and Hux at the same time.  A Force nexus had become unveiled on one of the southern continents and Kylo had been sent to explore it, along with a detachment of troops and two of his Knights, summoned especially for the journey.

                That nexus had turned out to be ancient Jedi burial grounds, and the light side had been so strong there that they barely escaped with half of their men left.  Ten thousand years old and it still guards itself, traps and this strange device that harnessed dark side energy to turn it back on its wielder making it a far more formidable enemy than even Kylo could have devised.

                Setting foot back on the _Finalizer_ is like coming home, and a little bit of a shock.  Artificial gravity carries nowhere near the weight that bedrock does.

                His senses start going haywire before the shuttle doors even open.  It’s the closest he’s been to Hux in ages and already he feels the heat of him through the Force, desire charging every thought and powering his limbs forward.  After that first day, he’d only seen Hux face to face once, four times if one counts video transmission.  Focusing on what he needed to do as Hux’s enforcer cum confidant had been difficult.

                “Lord Ren?”

                Kylo looks around, snarling inside his mask – Hux isn’t even there to greet him.  Instead, Mitaka waits for him, cluthing a folded piece of paper and looking suitably terrified.

                “Yes?”  Kylo projects all the menace and anger he can muster, towering over Hux’s lackey.  Mitaka holds the paper out towards him and once Kylo’s taken it, backs away slowly.

                _Would you like to come collect your prize?_

Oh.

                _Oh._

Blood immediately rushes towards his cock, his eyes lingering on the elegant scrawl of Hux’s handwriting.  It wasn’t oversight on Hux’s part – this was planned, and Force willing Hux is already naked.

                Getting to Hux’s quarters takes far too long, as the traffic through the ship’s corridors is heavy, the turbolifts are all occupied, and Kylo’s been told multiple times to not use the Force to move people out of the way.  He’s still given a wide berth as he storms towards his goal, shoving those who don’t move quickly enough.  His skin prickles the closer he gets to the door, sweat raised on the back of his neck and his cock sticking to the inside of his underwear; just the Force presence of Hux is enough to get him wet.

                The door slides open for him the instant he arrives.

                Inside, it’s dark.  Kylo treads quietly through the tiny foyer and into the small sitting area, Hux’s signature powerful now.

                “Kylo.”

                Hux’s voice comes from his war room, and Kylo steps in.

                His back is to Kylo, looking at a holo map of the planet below them.  The blue and green twinkles of light swirl around Hux, reflecting dully off of his uniform, his coppery hair turned almost brown by the dim light.  “You took longer than I expected.”  Hux makes no motion to turn or greet him – he’s waiting for something.

                “The halls are crowded.  You weren’t in the landing bay.”

                “No – I was getting ready.”  Hux’s shouders tighten and then relax as he exhales deeply, and Kylo takes a step forward as he takes off his mask.  The need to touch makes his chest tighten up and his stomach flip and he takes another tentative step towards Hux.

                “Ready?”  His own voice is half volume, _aching_ to kiss him…

                “Yes.”  Hux turns and Kylo’s jaw hits the floor: Hux’s cock sticks through the fly of his pants, fully hard and with precome glistening at the tip.  Shock turns to movement in an instant and Kylo’s on Hux, kissing him with ferocity, hands eager to grope and touch and take.

                Hux is immovable, keeping an iron grip on Kylo’s hips as he kisses back, biting into his mouth and ceding little ground as he moves forward with all the inexorability of an armored division.  He doesn’t even try to resist, not when he’s getting exactly what he’s craved for weeks now.

                Kylo has his hands batted away from Hux’s cock, and the kiss ends abruptly.  Hux places his hand on the small of his back and marches them towards the bedroom, narrowly avoiding tripping over his own feet.  There’s already lube on the nightstand and a riding crop on the mattress-

                “Strip.”  Hux steps back and his right hand goes to his cock immediately, touching himself as Kylo hustles to get out of his robes.  He ends up tearing them in a couple places, but he’s naked in less than thirty seconds, boots and all.  The cold, recycled air of the ship makes him feel a little lightheaded after being on such an oxygen rich planet but Hux takes no notice of it.  He stands before him, hands at his sides and cock throbbing with his racing heartbeat.

                Hux picks up the riding crop and walks towards him, the leather fold at the end of it snapping crisply as Hux smacks it against one gloved hand.  The sound just makes Kylo shiver even more with arousal, and the first touch of it across his chest is electrifying.

                “I promised you this, remember?”  Hux walks around behind him, alternating his mouth and the crop on the back of his neck and shoulders.  “You’ve gone far too long without my mark on your gorgeous body.”

                “Yes, sir, I do.”  Kylo clamps down on a moan as Hux drags the crop up the back of his thigh.  “I missed it.”

                “Hm.”  Hux wraps right arm around him from behind and nuzzles the back of his ear with his nose.  “Snoke, darling.”

                Kylo nods – one of their three safewords.

                Hux wastes no time in proceeding.

                “Tell me – what did you miss?”  Hux’s arm is gone and the crop is in the middle of his back, the word “Hux” idly written across his skin.  When Kylo doesn’t immediately answer, he brings it down across the top of his ass.

                Kylo nearly screams.

                “Your cock, sir.  I missed your cock.”  Kylo marshals his focus and revels in Hux’s unabashed possessiveness.

                “More.”  Hux sticks the crop between his legs and wriggles it, poking and making loops around the hang of Kylo’s balls.

                “I missed your _huge_ cock, sir.”  Precome drips in a long, fat string from Kylo’s dick as Hux slides his free hand up the back of his neck and tugs backwards on his hair.  “I couldn’t think of anything but having it.”

                “Filthy whore.”  Hux whispers sweetly and bites his earlobe, hitting  him dead center in the back of his right thigh with the crop – the sting makes Kylo’s nerves go haywire.  “More, darling, you need to say it.”

                “I missed your cock inside me, filling me up and leaving me dripping, aching.”  Kylo’s fingers curl reflexively as Hux shoves his cock into the palm of his left hand, precome smearing across the tough skin.  “Forcing my jaw open while you take what you want.  Hux, _please,_ sir, I _need_ it.”

                Hux’s hand goes back to his hair and this time, he pulls hard enough for it to hurt.  “On your knees.”

                Kylo drops immediately and before he’s found his balance, Hux is shoving his dick past his lips.  The first taste of Hux in so long send Kylo reeling, his throat forced open and his vision going dark as Hux doesn’t slow until Kylo’s nose is buried in his pubes.

                There’s still the vague smell of jungle and sweat on him, and Kylo inhales deeply.

                “Open wider.”  Hux snaps his hips back and then forward, making Kylo comply.  He doesn’t dare touch his own body, instead putting his hands behind his back so that Hux can use him.  His hair’s gathered up out of his face as Hux tilts his head up just enough for him to fuck his throat as long as he pleases.

                Just for a moment, Hux lets softness relax his feature.  He raises his eyebrows – _ready?_

_Yes._

Hux fucks his mouth just the same as he would his ass; hard, fast, alternating between short thrusts, long ones, _using_ Kylo.  Kylo’s thoughts go blank, his single-minded focus keeping his mouth soft and wet for Hux.  He looks up at him, projecting affection as he chokes and gags on him.  He remembers a time when he couldn’t do this – for a long time, Hux’s dick had been way too much to handle.  He’s leave Kylo raw and scratchy-voiced for days on end but hell if Kylo was going to give up, not when he wants this just as badly as Hux does.

                “So fucking perfect for me, Kylo, my good little whore.”  Hux pulls out and strokes his thumb over Kylo’s fucked-red lips, smearing his own mess around.  “Stand up – I want to fuck you.”

                Kylo gets to his feet, his knees sore from being held against the metal flooring.  Hux kisses him, getting his own taste from Kylo’s mouth before he turns him around and forces him down on hands and knees at the foot of the bed.  The crop comes back and Hux drags it from the tip of his cock up to his hole, keeping it there and teasing him with it.

                “You like that, don’t you?”  Hux purrs his question as he rubs the back of Kylo’s calves.  He swats the crop over Kylo’s hole and makes him jump.  “I wanted this every day, Kylo – you bent over the foot of my bed, that pretty hole just waiting for my cock.” 

                Kylo whimpers when Hux replaces the crop with his gloved fingers, swiping two fingers over him like he was handling some precious artifact.  “Sir, _please._ ”

                “You beg so prettily, darling.”  Hux’s fingers disappear, retrieving the lube from the table.  “Did you fuck yourself while I was away?”

                Kylo nods, the ache of emptiness making him arch his back.  “Every night, Hux, I couldn’t get enough.”  It’s true – even making camp with his Knights, he found the chance to sneak off and shove his fingers up his ass. 

                “Good.”  Hux uncaps the lube and repeats the same motion as from earlier, rubbing it into Kylo’s skin.  “Did you imagine me doing it?”

                “I did, sir.  Imagined your hands and cock, breaking me to…”  Kylo stops talking, one of Hux’s fingers sliding into him.  It’s enough to make him leak a drop of come, the first deep touch he’s had from Hux in so long that he has to fight back an orgasm.

                “So tight – I’ll have to fix that, won’t I?”  Hux pours more lube into him, the leather of his gloves causing a million different sensations to run down Kylo’s spine.  He drops his head and bites his lip, afraid it will be over before they’ve even started.  Hux soothes him with his other hand on the small of his back, keeping him steady.

                Kylo moans loud enough that is tests the soundproofing of Hux’s quarters, getting worked open finger by finger.  Hux is intensely quiet, gauging the job he’s doing by the involuntary spasms that wrack Kylo’s body.  He’s good at this, _really_ good, rendering Kylo helpless for anything else.  Hux can and has made him come incredibly hard just from fingering him – but not today.

                Hux puts four lube-soaked fingers in Kylo’s mouth and lines himself up, teasing the head of his cock over his hole.  “Do you want this, Kylo?  Want me balls deep inside of you?”  He sticks just the head in and Kylo nearly passes out before it’s gone again.

                He nods, Hux’s fingers still in his mouth.  He’s ready for it, ready for the stretch and hurt and _fullness._

                “Good boy.” 

                Kylo bites Hux’s fingers _hard,_ enough to where teethmarks will be left in the glove that covers them.  Hux doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out, his booted left foot on the edge of the bed to give him better leverage.  Kylo sinks down, biting the sheets as Hux adjusts himself, his cock feeling like it’s at the top of Kylo’s windpipe.

                Hux bends down for a kiss to the middle of Kylo’s back.  “You’re going to come just from this.”  An order, not a question.

                He starts to fuck Kylo with all the abandon  he has, their separation making him clamp down on Kylo’s hip and shoulder, the fingers that were in his mouth now on his shoulder.  Kylo screams, Hux’s cock making his body feel like he’s standing in the center of a star.  Constant white light burts in his vision, blinding him and making him even more aware of how used he feels right now.

                It’s absolutely liberating, and for a few perfect moments, all he has to do is take Hux.  No Jedi, no dark side, no _anything,_ just Hux.  He hits that spot inside Kylo’s body just right for about the fiftieth time and it’s over.  Kylo comes all over the bed, so hard that it splashes back up and coats his chest and belly, followed shortly by Hux in mid-thrust.  Kylo feels his come run out and down his balls, adding to the mess below him and Force, it’s absolutely perfect.

                Hux falls forward, the sweat-damp cloth of his uniform that perfect amount of rough against Kylo’s skin.  “Don’t move, Kylo.”

                “’M not goin’ anywhere, babe.”  That’s somewhat of a lie – as soon as Hux has pulled out of him, he collapses forward and closes his eyes, far too fucked out for any conscious thought.

                He comes to a few minutes later when Hux comes back, now just as naked as he is.  Gone is all of the strong bearing, the uniform, the perfectly coiffed hair – he’s just Hux right now, coming to Kylo’s side with a washcloth and lotion.

                “You did so well, Kylo.”  He rolls Kylo onto his stomach and wipes his body clean of sweat and come, making Kylo twitch when he passes over his hole.

                “I had a good partner to work with, can’t help but give my best.”  Kylo turns his head so he can look back at Hux, his warm presence, charged with satiation, making him sleepy.

                “I missed you.”  Hux turns him into his back and he’s suddenly in Kylo’s arms, pressing their bodies together and kissing him tenderly.  His tongue makes short little sojourns into Kylo’s mouth, coming back out to lick his lips and catch the last few cooling remains of passion from his cheeks and chin.  “Far more than I would tell anyone.”

                “I know, babe, trust me.”  Kylo rubs Hux’s body from his ass up, linking his hands between Hux’s shoulders.  “Please tell me I get at least ten minutes of this.”

                Hux smiles and buries his face in Kylo’s neck.  “I managed to block off thirty six hours – you don’t have anything pressing, do you?”

                Kylo closes his eyes and strokes Hux’s hair, peace settling over him like an old coat.

                “Not a damn thing.”

                For that, Kylo couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Hux's dick model for this fic: http://thesword.com/exclusive-sean-codys-ethan-on-why-he-wont-do-bareback-sean-cody-porn-whether-hes-gay-or-straight-and-how-big-is-dick-really-is.html
> 
> And for giggle's sake, here's Kylo's: http://www.smutjunkies.com/profiles/r/a_stars/Randy-Sean-Cody-129047/index.html
> 
> You're welcome.


End file.
